


Late night shenanigans

by Silveriswriting



Series: Bad guys being good guys [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3AM, Based off Sky and X's works, Cross (Character), Dust (Character), Error (Character), First work on ao3, Horror (Character), It's really short, except Error, how do tags work, oh well, they're all kind of childish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriswriting/pseuds/Silveriswriting
Summary: It's what happens when Cross gets bored at 3am. Don't question it, it's crack.





	Late night shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! This is inspired by Skylerskyhigh nd X's works, so I recommend you read their stuff as well.

3 AM is that magical time of day where everything is possible and everyone feels invincible.

This, however, doesn't justify filling the tub with Orbeez and hopping in to "see how it would feel".

Horror crosses his arms, smiling despite himself. Dust is trying really hard not to laugh, and Killer just stares dumbfounded at their gang mate.

Cross, completely submerged in the small, sticky balls, shrugs. "I was bored."

"That's all fine and dandy, but how were you planning to clean this up?" Horror asked, raising a brow bone.

Cross furrowed his brow, looking conflicted. "Hadn't thought of that."

"WhAt tH3 fUCk gUyS, iT'S 3Am, y0U ne3D sL3Ep" A new voice joins them in the bathroom. Error is standing outside the doorway, peeking in with a curious and slightly worried expression. "Cr0Ss, pL3aSe Tell m3 tH0sE 4Re N0t wHat I tHiNk tH3y Ar3."

"Yup" Dust says, having gotten over the worse of his laughing fit. "He filled the tub with Orbeez." 

"Error, do you know any way we can get rid of these? Nightmare really doesn't need to find out." Killer looks at the destroyer hopefully, knowing the other is way better at coming up with logical solutions than they are.

"I suggest we vacuum it" Dust pipes up, only half joking.

Horror stares at him incredulously. "You gotta be kidding me."

Cross gets out of the tub, wrapping a large towel around himself and turning to stare at the 3am disaster he's caused. 

"I could have thought this through" He muses, before grinning. "Worth it though."

Error sighs. "L3t's jUsT tHR0w THEm iN UnDErfell, tHaT AU iS tRAsH aNYw4y." And without awaiting any response from the others, he opens a portal at the bottom of the tub, watching the jelly like orbs spill out onto the snowy ground below.

"Thanks a bunch Error, I don't know what we'd do without you." Horror says gratefully. Dust nods his agreement.

Error shrugs. "It'S n0Th1nG. BUt aLL Of yoU NeeD To sLEeP, eLsE NiGHtMar3 wiLL KN0w SoMetHing hAPpEn3d wHEn nOBody W4nTs t0 GeT Up TOmoRrOw."

"I approve wholeheartedly of that statement." Dust says, stifling a yawn. Killer nods, already feeling his eyesockets fluttering closed. They're all tired, except Error of course, who never seems to sleep for some reason.

They all leave, muttering sleepy goodnights. Eventually only Cross and Error are left in the bathroom, staring at each other.

"I have Orbeez in my skull." Cross complains unexpectedly. 

Error snorts. "SeRVeS y0U R1ghTt. NOw go To sLEeP CRosS, You nEed 1t." The destroyer turns and leaves down the hallway, probably going to the living room.

Cross sighs. Now he has to find his clothes and get the sticky balls out of his head. Maybe he should just raid the kitchen next time.

Still worth it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Tumblr has decided it isn't working now, so I can't link mine :(


End file.
